Storm Dragon Slayer Magic
Storm Dragon Slayer Magic ''(嵐ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法, Raiuryu no Metsuryu Maho)'' is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a branch of Slayer Magic used by Seishi Ichida. It allows the user to incorporate the element of storm into their body, allowing them to gain abilities similar to a Storm Dragon. Known Spells *'Storm Dragon's Roar (嵐竜の咆哮, Araryū no Hōkō)'- the most basic of all Storm Dragon Slayer spells, user takes a deep breath, then expels a large amount of storm from his lungs, emerging from his mouth in the shape of a roar. He can mentally control the amount, intensity and speed of the roar. *'Storm Dragon's Strong Fist (嵐龍の厳重鉄拳, Araryū no Genjū Tekken)'- User surrounds his fist with storm, then lunges at the opponent, punching them with it. This technique builds up power in order to make the standard attack stronger and deal more damage. *'Storm Dragon's Dazzling Kick (嵐龍の絢爛反動, Araryū no Kenran Handō)'- He uses his own inertia to create a vortex around himself that substitutes a physical body to propel himself off of. Then surrounding his leg with storm, he delivers a devastating flying kick to the opponent. Due to the extra added momentum, this technique can be very dangerous. *'Storm Dragon's Jolting Blast (嵐龍の揺一吹き, Araryū no Yuri Hitofuki)'- User puts his hands together and creates a mini-ball of magic which when hurled towards an opponent would expand and release a a storm accompanied by lightning and thunder. *'Storm Dragon's Claw (嵐龍の爪, Araryū no Tsume)'- User covers his entire body in storm aura accompanied with electrical sparks, while clad in the magical shroud he would propel himself with tremendous speed, reaching the astonishing speed of Mach 2 and then simply punching their opponent with the gained momentum. *'Storm Dragon's Fierce Circuit (嵐龍の烈烈回線, Araryū no Retsuretsu Kaisen)'- The user exhales a thick ring of thunderclouds and electricity around them, creating an offensive and defensive ward. The user can then use these clouds to fire powerful blasts of lightning at their enemies, and as an electrified perimeter; effectively preventing their enemies from getting close. The clouds can also be used to create a wall of thunder, which can protect the user. *'Storm Dragon's Wrath (嵐龍の怒り, Araryū no Ikari)'- The user clasps their hands together to create tremendous amount of storm energy. The user channels the chakra throughout their body and stimulates their entire body to send all of their magic to the user hands. The user is then covered by a layer of storm magic all over their body. Shortly afterward, a large sphere of whitish-blue energy erupts from the user and spreads out at a incredible rate in a large radius, tearing almost everything that comes in contact with it to ashes. This technique can also generate raging supercells above and make large quantities of water erupt from under the ground and cause violent reactions to pre-existing water. *'Storm Dragon's Crushing Fang (嵐龍の砕牙, Araryū no Saiga)'- The user cloaks one of their hands in a violent raging storm and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a devastating thunderstorm in the awake. *'Storm Dragon's Raging Fire (嵐龍の烈火, Araryū no Rekka)'- The user creates numerous compressed beams of storm which are fired off from his hands. While it shoots off the hands, it creates a halo of bright energy around the hand of the user that gradually spreads, and then dissipates. The beams path are also able to be altered after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy. The user can also cause the shot off blasts to spin around himself with tremendous speed, which acts as a shield. Category:Slayer Magic